The present invention is directed to bicycle transmissions and, more particularly, to various features of an apparatus for assisting a speed change operation in a bicycle transmission.
Various devices have been developed to help reduce the effort needed to operate bicycle transmissions such as derailleurs and internal hub transmissions. Examples of such devices particularly suited to assist the operation of derailleur transmissions are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,451. The devices shown therein for assisting the operation of a rear derailleur employ multiple moving parts that are in constant motion, thus increasing the amount of moving mass as well as the possibility of premature wear on the components. Devices shown therein for assisting the operation of a front derailleur accommodate only two front sprockets. However, many bicycles have more than two front sprockets. Thus, there is a desire for an assist device that can be used with more than two sprockets.
Many shift control devices also have been developed to control the operation of bicycle transmissions. Such shift control devices ordinarily take the form of levers or cylindrical twist-grips that rotate to a different position for each gear position. Some shift control devices used with electrically operated transmissions have the form of buttons that are pressed by the rider. A lever that rotates to different positions requires the rider to reach to a different position for each gear in order to operate the lever, and this can be distracting during high performance riding. A twist grip does not produce such variable positioning, but the twist grip must be encircled by the hand to be operated, thus requiring a substantial amount of effort. Buttons have the disadvantage  of being counterintuitive, and they require more effort to locate.